


Love Me like Your One and Only

by MissBondage



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBondage/pseuds/MissBondage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe, Augustus’ cancer never came back and Hazel had died 6 months after Amsterdam. Its two years after her death, Augustus has moved on from her and Living with Isaac, taking care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Augustus entered the apartment, limping slightly. He stopped in the front hall, glancing around, searching for Isaac. When, Augustus couldn't find him, he knew he was alone in the apartment. He went and collapsed on their shared couch. Augustus closed his eyes and just breathed a sigh of relief. Isaac seemed to always be around him, and always on Augustus's mind. It started about 9 months ago. After Augustus had finally come to terms with Hazel's death. After he started to notice the fact, he may like other people. Over some time He started to notice Isaac more and more. Augustus forced himself to stop thinking about Isaac, knowing that if he went on he would end up getting hard. But the harder he tried, the more he pictured Isaac's toned shoulders, that lead in to his pristine back, flowing into his slightly flared out hips and completely grabbable ass. Augustus felt his pants tighten around his crotch. He groaned under his breath, as he palmed himself through his pants. Wait, why was he holding back? He was alone, he could touch. Augustus started squeezing and rubbing his shaft through his jeans, bringing small moans from his throat. Isaac's long legs came to him, legs, he pictured around his hips as he fucked him long and hard. Augustus slid his hand up and unbuttoned his jeans, giving his dick freedom from the pants zipper. He lifted his hips and pushed his pants and briefs down, cock springing forward. He wrapped his hand around his shaft moving up and down, imagining Isaac was riding him. Augustus closed his eyes, picturing Isaac moving up and down, his tight little body sliding hot around Augustus. Isaac had his head thrown back and his mouth open, no sound coming out pleasure very obvious on his face. Every thrust hitting Isaac’s sweet spot, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Augustus squeezed harder, knowing he was close, wishing it was Isaac’s tight hole around his shaft. He fantasized about Isaac came down on him hard, a shiver running through his body. Isaac pressed his finger tips into his chest, his hole tightening as he came in milky streams onto his chest, Augustus’ name coming out on a breath. Coming untouched and only from Gus' prick shoved deep inside of him. He pumped his fist one more time and his body shattered he groaned out Isaac's name. Augustus opened his eyes and stared at his cum covering his hand. He stared at his hand, as he tried to recover his senses.  
"Damn." Augustus muttered under his breath, his head fell back, eyes covered by his arm. Augustus sighed and shuffled to the bathroom to clean himself up. He never once opened his eyes on the way, and missed seeing Isaac standing in hallway.  
The door to the bathroom closed and Isaac let an shaky breath out, the shower was turned on. Isaac walked back to the front door, closed it forcefully.

"Hey, Augustus! Dude where are you? You know you shouldn't leave the front door unlocked. Anyone could just walk in on you." Isaac shook his head at the truth of the statement.  
"Well then I guess, it's good, it was only you right?" Augustus hoped his voice didn't show his fear. Had Isaac heard him? There is no way he did, he would of said so. Right? Augustus started doubting his ability to hide his feelings. He shook his head, nah he is too good to be caught. Augustus went back to his shower. Right outside the door, Isaac stopped about to confront him. Isaac heard Augustus get under the spray and the noise of satisfaction turning his mind to the noises Augustus made as he touched himself. Isaac felt his blood flowing and start to harden his member. Isaac reached downed and re-adjusted his dick. Isaac jerked his hand back, disgust filling his body. Gus is his best friend he shouldn’t use him for that… even if it seemed like Gus was using him for the same thing. What was that anyway? Isaac leaned his head against the bathroom door, wondering what exactly he was going to say to Gus. Isaac stood there for maybe another two minutes, when the water shut off. Isaac unsure of what to do freaked out and sprinted to his room, slamming the door. Isaac slid down the door and put his head in his lap, trying to calm his breathing. 

Augustus heard Isaac slam his door, as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out to Isaac’s room. Augustus knocked on his door, to ask if he wanted salmon for dinner. He waited to hear Isaac’s voice, when nothing came he got a little worried.  
“Isaac dude, answer me. I have to make sure you are okay. Dude come on, did something happen at your job today?” Augustus pounded on the door at the end of the sentence.  
“Nothing happened Gus, I just spilt coffee on my shirt. I have to change my clothes real quick, then I will be out to help with dinner.”  
“Do you need some help picking something that matches?”  
“No, No, No its okay I got this.”  
“OK no need to deny so hard, you know I like taking care of you. It means we are still close.” Augustus walked off to his room to put some clothes on. Augustus heard Isaac moving around in his room. He walked out and into the kitchen to start on the green beans. Augustus started to cut the beans to steam them. He put the salmon in the butter and some of the butter splashed on to his naked torso. He let out a shout and long hiss. Augustus heard Isaac come running out of his room.  
“Gus are you okay? I heard you yell.”  
“I think I’m okay, just some butter backsplash. It only hurt for a little bit.”  
“Okay was it on your arm or something?”  
“Try my chest.” Augustus knew his voice went a little breathless. Augustus saw Isaac reach out and time seem to slow down. Isaac’s hand touched his left pectoral, he felt his body temperature rise. Isaac’s hand started to move down his torso, searching for the burn spots. His long fingers grazed over Gus’s abdominal muscles, making them flex with anticipation. His hand brushed the top of Gus’s jeans, moving back up to check the other side of his body. Augustus tried to suppress a shudder as Isaac ran his fingers over his sensitive ribcage. He felt his shaft start to harden. Augustus gripped the counter, as his legs began to weaken, trying to hold himself up. Isaac’s fingernails lightly scraped across his nipple, Augustus let out a short moan. The noise he made brought him back to the real world. He shouldn’t be getting an erection because Isaac is worried about him.  
“Isaac, its okay dude. It’s not that bad. I can fix it myself and finish dinner,” Augustus grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. “Why don’t you go sit in the living room and wait for me.” Augustus turned around and willed his erection to go down. He didn't want Isaac to think there was something seriously wrong and keep touching him. Gus felt Isaac move away, he let out a sigh. He had to get his reactions under control, twice today he got erections because of Isaac. Augustus went back to cooking, thinking of ways to get his treacherous body to calm down around Isaac. 

Isaac heard Augustus let out a sigh, as he walked to the living room. Isaac felt Gus’s reaction to him touching him. The way his body got hotter under his roaming hand. Gus’s abs flexing into his palm, the way the low rise jeans got lower on his hips, as Isaac got closer to his navel. The shiver Gus tried to suppressed, when his fingers went over his ribs. Isaac at that point deliberty ran his nails over Gus’s nipple to hear his reaction. The moan Gus had let out of his mouth at the moment, almost brought him to his knees. Isaac felt his body temperature go up at the thought of Gus making those noises because of him again. He felt his shaft get hard because of the one noise and the feel of Gus’s body under his hand. Isaac was getting into his fantasy, when he remembered he was pushed away and that was his best friend. It’s fine nothing happened, nothing was going to happen between them. Isaac had to make sure that his feelings stayed locked up. No point in letting Gus know about his feelings, he still was hung up on Hazel. Gus isn’t ready to love someone new. Isaac just let the whole past hour, go.  
Over the next week Isaac avoided Augustus. They even stopped sharing meals together. Isaac made sure to cook for himself and his clothes just went to jeans and whatever shirt so there was no clashing. Isaac didn’t want Gus to feel weird around him, no it was more like he was protecting himself. The cooking got harder and harder since he couldn’t make skill to actually cook real food. Just pasta, cereal, and ramen, he had no real nutrients in his meals. Isaac really needed to learn to cook food, but thats why he had Gus to help him out, to be his eyes so he didn’t look totally ridiculous, to be around so he wasn’t lonely. Isaac felt a pain in his heart at the end of the week, it seemed that the apartment was always empty. Gus made sure his schedule changed so he was never home, but all the chores he did always were done, the only sign he was ever there. Maybe it was the best that Gus was avoiding him, then he could fix this, so they could together as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some rape mention so proceed with caution.

Augustus stared at the fridge and saw the milk was almost gone again. Is that all Isaac eating, cereal. Seriously that boy has no ability in cooking. He needed more than just cereal, he isn’t a child anymore, food was important. Augustus wanted to make him some food, but he had to get going he had extra shifts at work, because his friend was sick and couldn’t work at all. Hopefully Isaac didn’t think he was avoiding him, it was just a favor. Isaac seemed to know that he had very sexual thoughts about him. Isaac never let him touch him anymore. It was kinda depressing. Well after he gets back on his normal schedule, he was going to make Isaac understand his feelings.  
Finally at the end of the week, Gus’s friend came back and his schedule went back to normal. He could finally start having meals with Isaac again. Augustus felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. He got home that night and immediately started to make dinner for them, to get Isaac to forgive him for disappearing for a week. Augustus started cooking the steak sauce, knowing it would take the longest. He got through cooking dinner maybe thirty minutes later, he glanced at the clock, wondering where Isaac was. He was usually got home about fifteen minutes before. Gus went back to cooking dinner, thinking he was just caught up at school or something. He finished dinner and placed it on table, glancing at the clock and door every thirty seconds. When forty-five minutes passed and still no Isaac, he felt a small panic start in his chest. Gus wrapped the food up and set it in the oven, and sat down on the couch to wait. Gus waited an hour and fifteen minutes when the weather decided to thunderstorm. He was sick with worry and he knew Isaac had a new fear for thunderstorms, now that he couldn’t see. Gus pulled on one of his hoods and another for Isaac. He ran into the storm, and spied Isaac’s favorite park across the street. He crossed quickly trying to find Isaac before he caught a cold. He turned left right as he entered the park, heading towards Isaac’s favorite bench. At least he hopes he went the right way, the rain made it impossible to see a foot in front of him. He walked for a little thinking he had to be close. He stopped, his breath coming in pants, his ears straining to hear anything around. Anything to point to Isaac’s hiding place. He hears a loud sigh behind him. Gus twists around and finds Isaac sitting there huddled into himself. He rushes over and stops.  
“Isaac? Is it okay for me to bring you home? You are going to get sick out here.” Gus slowly got closer to Isaac.  
“Yeah, it’s not like I can stop you. I can’t seem to stop much anymore.” Gus heard Isaac mutter. Gus walked up to him and pulled him. “Hey dude no need to manhandle me, I’m not okay with you touching me.” Isaac jerked his arm out of Gus’ grip. Gus was startled. Then it all clicked into place.  
“You heard me two weeks ago. You knew about my reaction to your touch in the kitchen too.”  
“I do know, and I’m not some replacement for Hazel. Plus I’d rather not get raped by you.” Isaac’s words brought a deep pain to Gus’ chest.  
“I’m not some fucking animal, looking for some toy. Never have I once thought you were a replacement for Hazel. I’m in love with you, you dumbass. If I had wanted to rape you, don’t you think it would of already happen?” Augustus words came out of his mouth a growl. He stepped up to Isaac, yanked him towards him and put the hoodie he brought, on him. Gus felt his cold skin, but nothing was worse than the ice showing on Isaac’s face.  
“Come on we are going home, your mother would kill me if I let you get sick.” Gus pushed Isaac towards the park entrance and followed far behind. He felt like every careful thing he did to protect his heart again, cumple under the thought that Isaac hated him. Gus felt his whole body freeze from the inside, out. They got to the apartment and Gus went and got Isaac’s dinner, a blanket, a towel, and a cup of hot chocolate. He set them down next to him and walked out of the apartment. Knowing if he stayed, he would do something stupid and ruining everything even more. Gus wouldn’t be able to take it if, there was no chance he might be able to save this after some time. 

Isaac heard the door close, and waited to see if Gus would come back. Even after Isaac had hurt him with his words, Gus came back to the apartment and took care of his needs. Isaac lashed out because he was confused. He had feelings for Augustus, he was sure they weren’t love but, it still made him uneasy. Isaac accused him of attempting to raping him. He let a groan out at his own stupidity. He hurt him, what the hell was wrong with him. Isaac felt tears start spilling onto his cheeks. He curled into himself and cried, nothing else he could do. He hurt Gus, the only person to stand by him through thick and thin. Gus said nothing as he moved around the apartment and leaving. Nothing. Isaac’s sobbing continued, bring his knees closer to his chest. Isaac fell asleep in the hallway crying. He woke up when he heard, a door unlock. He bolted up listening to see if it was Gus. He soon realized that it was the neighbor opening their door. He fell against the wall, a sigh moving past his lips. He got up and noticed he had no idea what time it was, Gus usually was there to give him an idea. At least it was Saturday, he had two days to figure everything out before, school and work. He crawled to the bathroom to start a shower. Isaac started the water and stepped under to wash away the rain and tears. He stood there and wonder how he was suppose to get Gus back. He just kept thinking until somehow his thoughts turned dirty. He thought back to when Gus growled at him, would it be so bad to be under Gus? To be able to feel his skin, his hot breath as he leaned down to kiss him. Gus’s large hands running down his sides, lightly playing with his ribs, sliding down to grip his hips. Stopping him from rubbing against Gus’ hot, hard cock. Isaac wrapped a hand around his dick and slowly moved it up and down, as he imagined how Gus would tease him. Isaac let go and turned around so his ass was towards the water spray. He felt Gus’ hand slide along his calf and up to his thigh, then tease his left cheek. He felt Gus lean down and whisper all the things he wanted to do to him. Gus’ voice was a low, heated growl in Isaac’s mind. He felt a shudder run through his body. A finger slowly circled his puckered hole, he let a whimper slide out his mouth at the feeling. It wasn’t the first time he had fingered himself to climax, after Monica he explored his body and other bodies to figure out he was gay. He never told Gus, afraid he would hate him. Isaac pushed a finger inside, feeling a slight burn, the water not exactly the right lubricant. But he pictured Gus’ larger finger doing the same thing to him, he pushed his hips trying to get more. Gus added another finger, scissoring and bending, fucking Isaac with his fingers. Gus pushed a third finger in and bent them, brushing across sensitive bundle of nerves, bringing out a low moan. Isaac tries to rock his hips, trying to get more. Isaac twisted his finger and came with Gus’ name on a whimper. He knew his cum had made white stripes across the shower wall. His breath was fast and hard. He turned off the water and went collapsed on his bed. Isaac thought about it, didn’t that prove he was falling for Gus? He wasn’t entirely sure if he was in love but he knew he wanted Gus sexually. Isaac sat up to start forming his plan to get Gus back, and in love again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww I love this chapter pure smut.

Two whole weeks passed and Gus only went back to the apartment when he knew Isaac wasn’t there. He made sure there was easy food for Isaac and stayed with one of his work buddies. Gus knew he was just running from his problem but he couldn’t face Isaac right now, not with his heart all messed up. Gus was at his friends place fixing dinner to thank him, for letting him stay. His phone started ringing, the one song he changed specifically for Isaac. He grabbed it and wondered if he should answer. Gus didn’t have a choice though, he waited too long and the call went straight to voicemail. He set the phone down and went back to the stew. Next to him his phone beeped telling him that he had a voicemail. Gus opened it and waited for Isaac to start cussing him out.  
“Hey Gus, I’m not mad at you. What I said was cruel and not fair to you. I need you to come home right now. Didn’t you say you were going to take care of me? Well I’m in dire need of being taken care of. Get home.” Isaac’s voice came through clear, without a hint of anger. Gus turned off the stove and wrote his buddy a quick note telling what was happening. He rushed out of the house trying to get back to Isaac, he had to make sure he was okay. He ran down the street, the apartment only a few blocks away. He got to the apartment winded and panicked. Gus busted in the door and quickly scanned the room.  
“Gus, I’m in my room. Come quickly.” Isaac’s voice had a slight breathy quality to it. Gus ran to the room and stopped next the bed, looking for him to be on the floor or something. Gus felt his legs get kicked from underneath him, he fell back on to the bed. Gus grunted as he landed and felt his hands get yanked above his head and cuffed to the head board. He looked up to see Isaac’s naked body wiggling above him. Gus felt his head go light, this was a dream right? Isaac hated him. Gus felt Isaac shift his weight and wave his nipple right in front of him, he felt the undeniable urge to lick, bite, and suck until it was pink and wet. Gus closed his eyes thats not right, he shouldn’t want this.  
“Gus.” Isaac’s voice forced his eyes open. He looked at his doubtfully. “I want you to understand I have feelings for you too. I might not be in love yet but I hope you can get me there.” Isaac paused in his speech. “But I do know that I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. I want to feel how hard you are and feel you out of control.” Isaac’s voice went sultry. Gus felt desire fill his entire body.  
“I even got myself ready for you. I was waiting and I wanted you so badly.” Isaac wrapped his hand around the slight bulge in Gus’ pants. The rest of the blood rushed to his member under Isaac’s palm. Gus groaned as Isaac pressed his hand against him. Isaac unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them. Gus felt his dick get a little more breathing room. Isaac kept palming him through his briefs, Gus lifted his hips a little to get more friction. Isaac used the opportunity to pull his pants and briefs off. His cock springing free and curving towards his stomach. He felt pre-come drip on to his abs. Isaac wrapped a hand around Gus, making his hips buck off the bed.  
“I never realized how big you were Gus. This is going to be inside me. This is going to fill me so well. God I want to taste you.” Isaac leaned down and ran his tongue from base to tip.  
“Isaac let me out. I promise I won’t run away. I need to touch you.” Gus pulled the cuffs as hard as he could, his voice barely a gasp. His upper body shooting forward. Isaac put a restraining hand on his chest and push him back. Isaac shook his head and straddled Gus’ hips, his ass flush against his thighs. Gus felt warm lube drip out and run along his dick. He felt Isaac's hand rub the lube into his cock to make it easier to slide in. Isaac lifted up using Gus’ shoulder and lowered himself on to Gus’ dick. Isaac let out a high pitch whine from the back of his throat. Slowly Isaac twisted his hips until Gus was seated fully in him. Gus heard Isaac let out a long moan, realizing he shut his eyes, he opened them quickly. The expression on Isaac’s face was on of pure ecstasy. Gus couldn’t take it any more. He had to touch him, prove this was happening. Prove Isaac was finally his to break.  
“Isaac either you let me go, or I break your bed and fuck you with the cuffs on.” Gus’ voice a heated growl. Isaac snapped his head forward feeling Gus’ body coil. All his strength gather in his upper body, leaning up slightly. The headboard creaked just a little with the sudden pull on it.  
“Wait, wait okay I will unlock you.” Isaac reached across to grab the key off the nightstand. He unlocked the cuffs. Gus decided he was still a little upset,he was going to have his way with Isaac. He pushed Isaac back and pulled his legs over his shoulders. Isaac's body almost folded into itself.  
“You know I’ve decided I’m going to take you the way I want. Punishment for you locking me up. I was going to be gentle, but now I’m just going to fuck you long and hard.” Gus whispered in Isaac’s ear. Isaac gave a whimper and his body clenched hard around Gus. He felt a smirk tug his lips, as he felt Isaac’s body react. Gus licked the area behind Isaac’s ear, nipping searching for more of those delicious noises. He licked down his neck reaching his collarbone, scraping his teeth across in warning, as Isaac tried to push Gus to move faster. He pulled skin into his mouth leaving a love mark. Biting hard, framing the hickey. He laved the hurt with his tongue.  
Gus licked the mark again. “This means you are mine. No-one else can have you.” He moved down and sucked Isaac’s nipple into his mouth, causing Isaac to give a breathy moan. Gus bit his nipple and Isaac arched his back pushing Gus deeper into his body. Gus growled again. He switched to his other nipple, tugging it into his mouth, loving the way it made Isaac push him deeper inside. He felt Isaac clench tightly around his body. Gus began to thrust hard into Isaac’s body. Setting his own relentless pace, slowly pushing Isaac against the headboard. Isaac tried to meet every thrust, when Gus grabbed his hips and pressed them to the bed.  
“This is for my pleasure.” Gus whispered. He began to relentlessly pound his prostate. Hips still pressed against the bed, Isaac whining deep in his throat, arcing hard off the bed trying to get Gus deeper in him. Isaac making his body curve obscenely. Gus saw what he was doing to Isaac. The noises alone could push him over. They came deep from the back of Isaac's throat, wanton and wrecked. Gus wrapped his hand around the base of Isaac's cock, as he felt his body come close to his climax. His body trembled and flexed around him. Isaac started to claw the sheets and thrash his head.  
"Gus, please let me cum. I promise never to tie you up ever again. Just fucking let me cum." Isaac's voice rough and totally wrecked. Gus stopped his thrusts just to see what Isaac would do. Isaac whined and keened, pushing his hips towards Gus.  
"I don't know. You haven't been a good boy, have you?" Gus started moving again, only shallow thrust that didn't satisfied Isaac. Gus glanced down and saw the marks he left on Isaac's hips, his nipples swollen and pink, his face was more than any fantasy. His eyes closed tightly, mouth open and panting, letting whines at every little touch. His head thrashing back and forth, arms strained, hands curled into the sheets, as if trying to hold himself down. Gus couldn't stop the thought of MINE. Gus stopped his shallow thrusting and pushed in with as much force, at this position. He growled his displeasure, at not being to push deeper into Isaac’s body. He grabbed Isaac’s waist and slammed him against the headboard, wrapping his lean legs around his waist. Gus felt his hands bury in his hair, pulling slightly. Isaac pulled his head down and pressed his lips against his. Gus ran his tongue along the seam of isaac’s lips, slowly pushing his tongue inside. He explored his mouth, with gentle caresses, until it wasn’t enough. He began to fuck Isaac’s mouth with his tongue. Gus grabbed his neck and bent in back, dominating the kiss even more, taking Isaac’s uncontrolled noises into his mouth. He pulled back far enough to see Isaac’s skin flush a pretty pink, with lust. He pressed Isaac harder against the headboard, hoping to leaving more marks. Gus used the headboard as leverage to fuck Isaac as hard as he could. Gus moved and hit Isaac's prostate, making him scream. Gus loved the sound, he pounded his body until Isaac was nothing but writhing mass of pleasure. Gus felt his climax building fast, and he wanted Isaac to cum first. Gus reached over and bared Isaac's neck to his teeth. Gus bit down hard, making Isaac howl as he covered their bodies in milky, white streams. Gus lost control at the sound and look of bliss on Isaac's face, he came within Isaac, hips still pumping spastically. Gus moved them both down the bed, Isaac not entirely conscious. He curled Isaac around his body, keeping him close.  
"Isaac did you mean it when, you said you could love me?" Gus was running his fingers up and down Isaac's back, knowing his spine was going to bruise.  
"Augustus Waters I meant it from the very bottom of my heart. And I mean this too, I want you to fuck me like that again. It was amazing." Gus could feel the tension leave his body.  
"Alright, baby boy. Whatever you ask." Gus laughed as he felt Isaac drift to sleep next to him. Gus knew they weren't the most perfect couple, but he knew he could take care of Isaac and love him for as long as he was his. Gus passed out with a huge grin on his face and his lover wrapped in his arms.  
Gus woke up and realized it wasn’t a dream. Isaac was still in his arms and it was late in the evening. He looked down and saw Isaac curled around his body like a life line. He felt his whole body warm at the sight. He untangled himself from Isaac, and went to start a bath for Isaac. Gus made sure the water was a perfect temperature and added some rose oil, to help soothe the bruises left on his body. Gus went back to Isaac’s room and gathered him in his arms. Gus felt him stir against his chest. Gus gently set Isaac in the filling bathtub.  
“Augustus, you didn’t need to carry me. I could of walked.” Isaac’s well used voice filled the silence.  
“I wanted to carry you. I can take more time to care for you then.” Gus began to gently wash Isaac’s skin. He was very focused on his task. Washing over every bruise like it was an offering from heaven. Isaac felt his body relax into Gus’ touch and slowly drifted between awake and asleep. Gus rinsed the soap off of Isaac’s body and took him out of the bath. He wrapped a large towel around him, walking back to Isaac’s room with him in his arms. Gus set Isaac on the bed and praised his body through his words and soft touches. He spent a good twenty minutes touching Isaac’s body, before he realized Isaac was pretty much passed out on him. Gus placed Isaac fully on the bed and watched him a little longer. Gus planned to go out and get them something for them to eat. As he stood up to leave, Isaac grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
“Gus don’t leave me. Stay with me until I wake up,” Isaac pulled him closer,”I love you, Gus. Stay with me.” Isaac drifting off back to sleep. Gus felt his heart swell at the confession.  
“Whatever you ask of me baby. I will stay as long as you like. I love you back.” Gus whispered this into Isaac’s hair, as he curled back around his body. They fell asleep again, with light hearts and a bright future. 

 

THE END


End file.
